Darkhell
Darkhell is the main antagonist turned anti-hero of the French comic strip Les Légendaires. He is an immensely powerful black wizard and the sworn enemy of the vigilante group of the same name. Appareance Darkhell has very long, dark hair. He also has red eyes and white skin. A scar (on the right cheek) "decorates" her face. On his forehead, the blood vessels are visible. Often, he is dressed in a long grey cape and a mask that almost completely hides his face Personnality Darkhell appears as a typical dark lord: cruel, ruthless, contemptuous, ambitious, serious and threatening. He seeks power and personal gain, regardless of the deaths that result. As the warrior Shaki says, Darkhell has a habit of using people, and killing them when he no longer needs them. He is also very intelligent and manipulative, and likes to play people to get what he wants. He also masters irony and sarcasm. Confident and calm enough, Darkhell rarely gets angry, even if he reacts badly to what he considers to be bad jokes. Making him angry only makes him more dangerous. He is also very careful, and always anticipates his plans in advance, no matter what the situation. Despite this, he can be as courteous and show respect for his allies and enemies, but the only person for whom he feels affection is his daughter Ténébris, an authentic and deep paternal love, which seems quite contradictory to the image he reflects to the peoples of Alysia. Although he is an enemy of the Legendaries, he respects them and does not underestimate them. Powers and abilities In his basic state, Darkhell is already an immensely powerful wizard with many powers, capable of beating the powerful wizard Skroa. It has shown to be able to generate very powerful energy rays, to create communication bubbles, to generate a reflective shield, to enchant an object to allow it to see the world at great distances, to using shape-shifting, to generate fire or to manipulate stone, etc. Darkhell has superhuman strength. He was able to easily lift a man with one hand and master 2 Legendaires children physically. In Krea-Kaos, Darkhell became invincible and endowed with new powers. He has demonstrated the ability to generate a vortex of pure darkness, or electricty beams and regenerate the Krea-Kaos if needed. As the Gardien 's servant, Darkhell has been physically improved to the point of resisting his own energy attack without damage and not dying when a powerful bomb explodes. The Gardien also gave him a pair of wings allowing him to fly at will and semi-divine powers. He has shown himself capable of generating energy balls, and of handling a powerful telekinesis. Finally Darkrai is a genius, being able to develop complex plans to achieve his ends. He has an immense knowledge of magic, enough to create many monsters thanks to Maginetics. Trivia *Darkhell means "Dark hell" in English. Category:The Legendaries Heroes Category:Magic Category:Genius Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Telekinetics Category:Antagonists Category:Brutes Category:Omnipotents Category:Heroic Creator Category:Parents